


Forgive, But Not Forget

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t hate them forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive, But Not Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> This is from an AU where Katherine and Elena are twin sisters.

“You can’t hate them forever.”

“Of course I can.”

“Don’t you think it will get tiring after a while?”

“Maybe, but I have a lot of anger and hate to focus on this.”

Elena leaned against the door to her twin sister’s bedroom. “Really? And what was it you told me last week about my anger toward Stefan?”

“That’s different. I’m your big sister and Damon hurt you,” Katherine said firmly. “This means that I get to hate him for pretty close to the end of time.”

“I’m just as angry about you being hurt by Stefan, Kath.”

Katherine shook her head and gave Elena a soft smile. “Anger is different, El. You can be as angry as you want about Stefan, but you can’t hate him. That kind of hate isn’t a natural state for you.” She curled a strand of hair around a finger. “I’m the one that is capable of hatred in our family and I plan to get plenty of use out of that emotion.”

Elena came into the room and sat on the bed so Katherine could put her arms around her. “It seems like a heavy burden; that much hate.”

Katherine rested her chin on Elena’s head. “Not as heavy as my sorrow that you got hurt in the first place.”

“We were both hurt. They left us both,” Elena murmured. “I can forgive their reasons if not their actions.”

“And that’s why you will always be the better of us, little sister. You have a capacity for forgiveness that I will never have.”


End file.
